


Reflection

by portraitninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitninja/pseuds/portraitninja
Summary: Small fic written for Yumikoyuki's art book based on a commission I ordered.Shiro spends some well deserved alone time.





	Reflection

Shiro stood in front of the mirror scowling at his reflection. Looking at his scars and prosthetic in dismay, he sighed. He missed his old unscarred body. He missed his flesh and blood arm. Being able to feel the texture of things when he touched them. To feel the heat radiating from something that had been sitting in the sun too long. To eat watermelon, oranges and other fruits and lick his fingers clean afterwards. 

Sighing he turned his attention from his chest and arm to his face. He touched his scarred nose. Then his white bangs. The Galra has taken so many things from him in a short time. Shiro shook his head trying to banish those dark thoughts. That was over now; he was safe and better yet he was a Paladin of Voltron. A warrior fighting to put an end the Galra Empire and the terrible things they did.

Shiro smiled in the mirror remembering how Keith had saved him. Smiled wider still when he thought of the rest of his team. Chuckling at the crazy antics they got up to. In a slightly better mood Shiro decided it was time for a shower. Hooking his thumbs into his waistband he started to pull his pants down when he caught sight of himself. His scarred chest and prosthetic arm were on full display. Along with row after row of hard earned muscles. Pulling his pants down more exposing himself in front of the mirror Shiro smirked. Thinking about all of his romantic forays he’d had on Earth. All his partners regardless of gender had appreciated his body. He was more muscled now and he knew that if he ever got back to Earth he’d have no shortage of willing partners. Everyone loved a man in uniform after all. Looking down Shiro thought of the one person he wanted most right now. Keith.

Letting his hands drop to his sides he thought about his younger friend. He had grown up so much while he was gone. Shiro’s opinion of Keith had changed since they were reunited. Gone was the young boy who wanted to prove himself to others. He’d grown into a confident, sometimes arrogant, caring young man. Keith shared many of his interests and views on things they both enjoyed. Especially flying. Now all Shiro could think about was how he wanted to tell Keith he had feelings for him. 

Removing his pants Shiro stepped into the shower. Hot water soothed his sore muscles from training and helped him relax. Grabbing shampoo Shiro’s thoughts began to wander. He imagined Keith in the shower with him. Closing his eyes Shiro could almost picture it. Keith would be standing under the spray of hot water as Shiro watched his body appreciatively. No barriers, no worries about war, just the two of them. He’d take Keith in his arms and kiss him. Keith would respond instantly and would moan his name. Shiro smiled as his erection grew. 

Rinsing his hair he thought about how Keith would then get on his knees and take him in his hands. How he’d lick his lips in anticipation before taking him into his mouth. Shiro groaned as he grasped himself he started moving his hand on his erection. Groaned louder still as he imagined Keith taking him all the way to the back of his throat before gagging slightly and pulling back. How he would look with Shiro’s cock in his mouth. Shiro decided he’d grab Keith’s hair and set a nice pace letting Keith adjust to him before forcing himself deeper into Keith’s mouth. He wondered if Keith would be able to take him from base to tip. Shiro’s hand increased its pace at the thought. 

It had been a while since Shiro had had sex, let alone masturbated. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Gripping his cock tighter and increasing his speed Shiro let his fantasy envelop him once more. 

Keith would suck him faster and his hands would grip him where his mouth couldn’t reach. Shiro would beg Keith to let him cum and Keith would smile coyly before resuming his task. Then Keith would finish him off swallowing everything Shiro had to give. With a few more well placed strokes Shiro came, groaning in pleasure. He stepped back under the shower to clean himself. Once he was clean he stepped out and grabbed a towel. Going back into his bedroom to get dressed Shiro heard a knock on his door. 

“Yeah, who is it?”

“Shiro it’s be we need to talk.” Keith said. Shiro opened the door to let the younger man in. “What do you need Keith?”

Keith fidgeted in place looking Shiro up and down with a cute tinge of pink on his cheeks. Taking a deep breath Keith closed his eyes and said what Shiro most wanted to hear: “Shiro I love you.”

“Me too Keith. I love you too.” Shiro stepped forward with a big smile and wrapped Keith in his arms. “We have a lot to talk about huh?” Keith looked up and smirked “Yeah maybe when you’re dressed we can talk some more.” Shiro laughed “Probably a good idea.” 

End

Pic in question: http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/168151507919/a-commission-for-portrait-ninja-i-really-liked 


End file.
